


Bouncing less than expected

by argonautic



Series: J/J Drabbles [10]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argonautic/pseuds/argonautic
Summary: A phone call between James and Jeremy
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson & James May
Series: J/J Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867678
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Bouncing less than expected

**Author's Note:**

> This is after a few sentences out of [an article supporting The Sun’s Books For Kids campaign](https://www.thesun.co.uk/news/13932120/sun-writers-books-for-kids-campaign/), where Jeremy says, about The House At Pooh Corner by A A Milne: “But its genius is not the humour — it’s the way all of human life is to be found in the characters. Richard Hammond just is Piglet. James May is Owl and I, sort of, am Tigger. We all know an Eeyore.”
> 
> This is the ensuing phone call - Jeremy has developed a certain sixth sense when dealing with James.

“Hello?”

“So, I’m Owl now?”

“God May, what are you hinting at?”

“That snippet on The Sun.”

“Oh. Did it upset you to the point you’re calling to complain?”

“I was getting used to be an Eeyore, actually - you aren’t Tigger, also."

“How can I not be Tigger? I mean, overconfidence is what tiggers do best!”

“You bounce less than expected, honestly.”

“Details. I can’t be anyone but Tigger, May.”

“If you say so.”

“Have you really called me to discuss which character we're supposed to be?”

“Somehow.”

“James. Is everything okay?”

“No.”

“Want me to come there?”

“Yes please.”


End file.
